This invention relates generally to portable optical display devices used on wearing apparel, and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose optical display device employing sealed incandescent lamps suitable for use across any flat or articulating surface found on wearing apparel.
The use of optical display devices on wearing apparel to achieve an ornamental effect is well known. Typically these devices consist of several miniaturized components such as a portable power supply, a control circuit, and the optical display. Locally mounting of the power supply allows the operator to energize the display without further need of electrical coupling. Use of a control circuit provides power management to control cyclical flashing, continuous lighting, or simply provide an interface for power distribution. Optical displays of known prior art include low current drawing components such as light emitting diodes (LED's) and miniaturized lamps.
As with any electrical application, the correct selection of electrical components is a necessity. However, use of electrical components on wearing apparel raises unique problems. For instance, electrical components located on apparel are subjected to moisture, such as chemical cleaning, and must be removed or made water resistant if the device is to remain operable. Even naturally accruing moisture may corrode connectors leading to their eventual failure. In addition, components used on wearing apparel must be lightweight, comfortable, allow freedom of movement, and look well if consumer expectations are to be met.
The prior art has only addressed the problem of moisture. For instance, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,206 by Deutsch, an optical display is releasably attached by placement of the components in a patch-like pouch. The pouch is located inside a garment requiring all display lights to be inserted through logistically placed garment openings. Before garment washing, the lights are pulled from their respectful openings and the electrical circuitry removed from the pouch. Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,307 by Branom, whose optical light source is placed within a pocket formed on a garment. Yet another optical device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,191 by Davila whose optical display is placed on the inside of a jacket using a hook and loop pile fastener. All the previously mentioned devices use rigid circuit boards to hold the optical display, the circuit board is then removed before washing.
While the prior art acknowledges moisture problems, the art does not address the remaining previously mentioned problems. Further, by use of rigid circuit board circuitry and requiring logistically placed light hole openings, said devices create multiple garment manufacturing problems.
Yet another problem with known prior art is that physical constraints imposed by rigid circuitry limits component placement to portions of a garment not susceptible to consumer discomfort. For example, without regard to gender, only the front and back portions of a t-shirt provide suitable locations for placement of electrical circuitry. Placement at these locations minimize discomfort for bending is minimal. However, location of a rigid circuit board across an articulating surface such as an elbow, knee, ankle, neck, etc. . . , is prohibitive due to stiffness associated with rigid components. Thus, circuitry is confined to certain locations which effectively limits its use to ornamental display.
No one heretofore has addressed the need for a multipurpose display device capable of operating as a safety device as well as an ornamental display. Nor has the prior art addressed a device that is water resistant, capable of placement over articulating surfaces, thin enough so as not to add bulk, or of such little weight that the consumer will not notice the circuitry when mounted on wearing apparel.
While efforts have been made toward resolving some of these problems, no satisfactory solution has heretofore been provided. My invention is specifically designed to overcome the aforementioned problems as well as meet the additional needs stated by use of a low cost, energy efficient, multipurpose optical display especially suited for articulating surfaces. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of these needs and problems associated therewith that the present invention is directed.